


The Light Behind Your Eyes

by Fanfiction_By_Selection



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I cried writing this, I'm Sorry, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suicide, the light behind your eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11278902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfiction_By_Selection/pseuds/Fanfiction_By_Selection
Summary: The Light Behind Your Eyes{ Frerard Song-Fic } ( One Shot )Based on the song " The Light Behind Your Eyes " by My Chemical Romance.I do not own the song, or the characters pertaining to the story.





	The Light Behind Your Eyes

'So long to all my friends, everyone of them met tragic ends.'

Dear Frank,  
Hey, so I um. Im guessing the time has come for me. I'm guessing that's why you have this letter. Please, don't be upset. This is what I wanted. 

'With every passing day, I'd be lying if I didn't say that I miss them all tonight.'

Everything felt too heavy. I had this large weight on my shoulders that I couldn't carry anymore. The fame, the money. This was all supposed to be for fun. For the music. Not the fame.

'And if they only knew what I would say if I could be with you tonight. I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes.'

At first, whenever I was addicted to drugs and the alcohol, I felt like that was my only way out. Every passing moment I wondered when the pain was going to end. I wondered when I was going to pass over cause I already knew I was testing my limits. 

'One day I'll loose this fight, as we fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright.'

I felt like this for such a long fucking time, Frank. Well, that was until I met someone. He made me wanna keep the drugs and the alcohol in my drawers and cabinets where they belonged. He made me want to live just a little longer. I think you know him. His name is Frank Iero. 

 

'Be strong and hold my hand. time becomes for us, you'll understand."

He made me feel again. For a while, he made me think that my heart was actually beating again. I loved that feeling. I really did. You know how people say that whenever they love someone, they feel butterflies in their stomachs? I felt them. All the time.

'We'll say goodbye today and I'm sorry how it ends this way. If you promise not to cry, then I'll tell you just what I would say.'

One day, after a show, Frank and I had discussed the events that had happened on stage. What events you ask? Whenever I walked right up to him and kissed him in front of everyne at the show. It wasn't 'stage gay', it was something I wanted to do. I don't act on stage, remember? 

'If I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. I'll fail and loose this fight, never fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright.'

It was that night that I knew I was in too deep for my own good. How do I know? Well, it was the night that I made love to the person that made me feel alive. That night, every nerve in me came to life. My blood coursed through me. My heart beat so fast I thought it would bust out of my chest. My breath came in pure pants. I had never felt so alive.

'The light behind your eyes. The light behind your-'

I felt the brush of his fingertips against my skin. The feeling of his lips against my chest, my neck, and my lips.  
And when I came down from that feeling of being alive, I just wanted to go back, and he took me again. 

'Sometimes we must grow stronger, and you can't be stronger in the dark when I'm here no longer,'

So thank you, Frank. Thanks for showing me what it felt like to be alive. I'm sorry that I never told you this before. 

'And if I could be with you tonight, I would sing you to sleep, never let them take the light behind your eyes. I failed and lost this fight, never fade in the dark, just remember you will always burn as bright.'

I'm glad that I could experience life before I did death. I saw the light before I did the darkness. And it's all thanks to you. 

'The light behind your eyes,"

'The light behind your eyes,'

'The light behind your eyes,'

'The light behind your eyes,'

'The light behind your eyes,'

Oh and Frank?

'The light behind your eyes, '

'The light behind your eyes,'

'The light behind your eyes,'

'The light behind your eyes,'

I love you.

'The light behind your eyes.'

-Gerard Arthur Way,  
3/22/2013

**Author's Note:**

> The Light Behind Your Eyes  
> { Frerard Song-Fic } ( One Shot )  
> Based on the song " The Light Behind Your Eyes " by My Chemical Romance.  
> I do not own the song, or the characters pertaining to the story.


End file.
